A New Entry
by Grey Stanblood
Summary: Hachiman Hikigaya was enjoying his life as a loner when the rom-com gods decided to throw a stone at him.
1. Chapter 1

Update 10/04/2017 . A bit grammar fixing and very minor changes. No change to the plot or story.

* * *

Monday.

Monday is the most hated day in the world. Period.

No need for any kind of reasoning for why people hate Mondays. People just hate it as it disrupts their weekend peace and forces them into slavery again.

 _Sorry, Monday-chan!_

I, Hachiman Hikigaya, am a firm hater of Mondays. After all the energy conserving I do over the weekend, this cursed day forces me to use it all up.

Waking up late is typical for me on Mondays and today was no different. I was woken up by my cute little sister in a typical insulted fashion. By the time I got down for breakfast after the usual morning duties, she had already left for school. Delicious breakfast was awaiting me on the table.

After having my fill, I grabbed my bike and started pedalling to school.

I reached school pretty late, I entered class when Sensei was marking attendance. As soon as I set my foot inside of the class, I was hit by a supersonic punch that knocked me down on the ground.

First shot T.K.O, winner is... Hiratsuka-Sensei!

As soon as I hit the floor in pain, the class erupted in laughter.

Damn these riajuu bastards. Just laugh away at someone's pain. I finally managed to get up and faced Sensei. Damn that too punch was too hard. You won't get married if you keep punching people like that, and to those riajuus, just go blow up already!

"Why are you late, Hikigaya?" Is it even legal to ask why someone is late on a Monday?

"Ma'am, heroes always arrive late, and as you can see, I am the hero of this piece of literature!" As soon as I finished the statement, another punch hit me with double the force of the previous one.

"You are no hero; you are just a smartass brat to me, go take your seat."

Nobody understands me. Nobody.

I somehow managed to get up and took my seat. I swear, one day I'll have RNGesus on my side, and I will counter attack your punches!

The classes went as usual, as the patent pending line says, 'In a flash!'

I headed out of the class and leaned on the wall, waiting for Yuigahama to arrive.

A few moments later, I felt something hit my back, I turned to see Yuigahama making an angry expression.

What is up with these women here? Why is everyone trying to kill me? What the hell have I done to them?

"You were supposed to wait for me, Hikki!"

I wait for this woman here day after day, and she still doesn't get it? Is the main occupant of her skull really air?

"What on earth am I doing then?" I retorted sharply. She suddenly realized and got embarrassed.

 _Don't worry Gahama-chan, it is far too common for me now!_

After the usual start of the journey, we headed towards the club. The walk was, as usual, boring. I saw no other soul than my company. Yuigahama would strike up a conversation. At least she's trying to remove the silence. She doesn't get the fact Yukinoshita and I like silence, though. I'll make sure to teach her someday. If possible.

When we reached the club, I slid open the door, seeing Yukinoshita preparing tea and snacks as always.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!" The typical greeting that tends to make me think that they are a part of some tribe with their greeting as 'Yahallo'. What kind of fad is that?

Man seriously, how can even someone say that?

Totsuka's an exception.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san. I see you brought that thing with you today." She spoke with a mischievous grin.

The first thing I hear from her mouth is a ridiculously mean statement about me. Not that I care, I was not in a mood to revolt right now. Besides, I've been allotting points to my resistance, so those attacks are nothing but tickles.

"Yo." I replied, using the shortest greeting the Japanese language can offer. Why do people not use it more? It should be the standard greeting for Japan by now!

I sat down on my chair and grabbed a light novel from my bag. I had just yesterday rented it from a library. Time for it to be given a Hachiman test.

As soon as I was about to dive into the novel, I saw a really high class lady showing her grace by pouring tea in my cup. The scene is quite breath-taking, if you don't tend to see it every day.

I thanked her for the tea and dived into my light novel, simultaneously trying to bring the temperature of the tea down enough to satisfy my cat tongue.

" _When X-chan arrived, I said 'Don't worry, I also just got here.' Bull's eye! I've always wanted to say that. We then started to walk while holding hands. I was so moved that tears were about to drop because I was holding the hand of a beautiful girl on a date. After that, we went to different kinds of shops, enjoying every moment. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where X-chan was eating a chocolate parfait, and I was full just by looking at her. It felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time. Is this what they call 'youth at its finest'?"_

Damn riajuu Bastard.

Suddenly, something out of the ordinary happened. Someone knocked at the door. Well, this was surely a rare phenomenon nowadays, apart from some foxes and boxers barging in. I'll make sure to return the favour next time.

"Come in." Yukinoshita said while sipping her tea. The door slid open at the command of the ice queen. And so, the prince came in. He walked up to the queen, held her hand, and- wait, what am I saying?

"Is this the service club?"

In came a girl I had never seen before. Not that it is something out of the ordinary as I hardly know more than fifteen people in the school. What I found salient is that she is crazy beautiful, beautiful enough to be the most popular on school.

I may have stared for too long as the girl started to form an irritated face. Damn, I know I look like a molester, but I don't have the mind and soul of one!

"Y-Yes, h-how can we help you?" Why the heck am I stuttering; being polite, nonetheless? My fellow club members were looking at me as if I was a ghost. Maybe I really am not much of a conversation starter.

The girl averted my gaze and looked at the direction of the two girls.

"My name is Nozomi Nozaki. I am a new transfer student in class 2-C and I'm requesting your help."

Yukinoshita, who had recovered by now, replied.

"My name is Yukino Yukinoshita. Her name is" –she pointed at Yuigahama "Yui Yuigahama and" –she pointed at me "that thing over there is Hachiman Hikigaya. Let's hear your request, Nozaki-san." Wow.

"I have been in this school for just 2 days and I have already received at least 70 confessions." She said in a sombre expression.

' _Holy shit,'_ I thought.

"What!?" Yukinoshita shouted. Wait, what? Yukinoshita?

"Eh?" I gasped, bewildered at Yukinoshita.

"Uh, please pardon me. I meant to say that it is shocking"

Gahama-chan was already struggling with one hit, then got a nuclear bomb dropped on her. She might take a while to recover.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Yukinoshita politely. I still can't bring myself to believe what Yukinoshita said a moment ago. Yukinoshita shouting like that was as rare as Yuigahama spelling Mississippi correctly.

The girl, who was seemingly shocked at Yukinoshita's outburst now had recuperated and replied.

"I am sick and tired of these random guys confessing me all the time. I need your help to stop it." Woah, that's surprisingly direct.

Well, obviously, I have never been confessed to and don't expect anything like that in a billion years, so I have no idea what it feels like. The only thing I can get is that it must be annoying as hell to be asked out by 70 people in 2 days. Hell, that's almost 3 people every two hours. I couldn't believe that it was even possible but looking at her, it seems to be. She practically looks like a goddess, heck my middle school self would have confessed and got rejected by now.

The craziest thing about this was Yukinoshita's reaction. A person like her who is used to being confessed in tremendous numbers to be shocked like that is surely an achievement. Speaking of her…

"What about posting on social media that you are not interested for a relationship right now?"

Pretty logical advice, most fools nowadays check social media for such kind of crap.

"I have done that already, Yukinoshita-san. Most of the guys don't seem to understand that, and continue to bother me." She replied.

Well this surely is a serious problem. A new transfer student coming in and started getting bothered by numerous confessions. Hah.

"Well, you can try to do something that makes you unwanted by boys like declaring yourself lesbian or something like that. Dunno."

Seriously, Hachiman? That's the best you've got? Negative 8000 points for you.

"I may have considered that for a bit, but it's just too obscene."

Oh. She's so disturbed by all this that she didn't even try getting angry.

She not getting angry doesn't mean others not getting angry. Yukinoshita's and Yuigahama's eyes had converted into Miniguns that were being fired at me with unlimited ammo. Why are you two getting so angry at me? Is it because I exposed your Yuri relationship, Yurigahama-san and Yurinoshita-san?

The girl was bewildered at this exchange of glares. Yuigahama, who had seemingly recovered from the impact of the nuclear blast, had thought of something.

"Nozomi-chan, why don't you hide during the times you get confessed the most?"

Nozomi-chan? First name basis already? What the hell is wrong with you, Gahama-chan? And what's up with the recommendation?

"Maybe that could work."

…

Someone just found Yuigahama's suggestion useful! Pigs must be flying right now!

This is a viable solution, but this kind of stuff coming from Yuigahama is as rare as humans finding aliens somewhere.

 _What's up with all the rare things happening today? Would I get a rare Totsuka confession event?_

"That's a practical suggestion, but where should I hide? Almost the entire school is covered by those idiots." You sure are blunt, Nozaki-san.

Yukinoshita made a thinking pose and started after a moment, "First we have to be specific about the time periods around when you get confessed the most so that we can find some spot for you."

Typical Yukinoshita reasoning, nothing wrong with it.

"Mostly during lunch break and after school, I guess. No one dares to do anything funny during the classes."

Yuigahama instantly looked like a light bulb had been switched on inside her head.

"You can come here after school, Nozomi-chan! We rarely get any requests, so the chances of people coming here are pretty low!" Yuigahama cheerily exclaimed.

"Yes, I guess it would work, but what about lunch break?" Can't you stay here as well?

Before I was able to voice out my opinion, Yuigahama replied.

"What about Hikki's spot, Yukinon?" She replied. Wait what? My spot is my heaven and no one messes with it!

"Hey, stop right there, Yuigahama. My spot is my heaven; I don't want any disruption." I protested.

"Yes, that could work, Yuigahama-san." What? They just ignored me?

"Where is the spot? Is it deserted?" Nozaki-san continued. No! You too? A new girl just came here and teamed up with them? What are the gods plotting?

"It's behind the special building, near the tennis courts. It's an open area by the stairs, so you cannot go there on a rainy day. "Yuigahama told Nozaki-san. Damn it, Yuigahama.

"Okay, I never thought that anyone would go there, but it is a seriously good hideout."

Thank you for the praise. You have already captured my precious lunch spot, so what can I say to you?

"However, don't start thinking of doing anything funny. I'm a black belter in karate." She continued. Huh?

"What makes you think I will think anything funny?" I inquired, slightly narrowing my eyes. Seriously, woman, I got some dignity here.

"Nothing makes me think, you just can't think anything funny." What the heck is wrong with her?

"Why on earth will I think something funny?"

"You just can't think."

"Why the heck can't I think?"

"So you were thinking."

"What?" I don't get it.

"Please stop it." Yukinoshita intervened, who was seemingly irritated by the exchange. On the other hand, Yuigahama looked bewildered.

"I will go to the designated lunch spot tomorrow. Thank you, and 'bye." Nozaki-san said as she left the room. It was followed by utter silence. Only one thing was on my mind. That thing that made me wonder; made me think harder than usual.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with her?

* * *

Confessions.

Confessions are circumstances where a person usually reveals their romantic feelings to the person they like. These kinds of confessions take a shit ton of mental and emotional strength to go and ask the other person out if the feelings are reciprocated. Nowadays, however, confessions have just become a mere test for people. They confess to each and every person they find physically attractive and just wait 'till someone accepts it, which no one does most of the time, but if someone ever does accept such a random confession, they do not last long after getting to know each other's characteristics. You must be wondering how I know all this crap even after being the person I am. That is simply because of my history; my observation skills and data from specimens like the peculiar girl sitting next to me, silently but elegantly eating her lunch. I'm not a stalker.

Why I call her peculiar, you ask? Simply because of two things.

The first thing is that she is breathtakingly beautiful, even beyond Yukinoshita. If Yukinoshita is a 10, then this girl is surely around the 13-14 mark. Yup, that beautiful. Her waist-length, vibrant purple hair, beyond perfect face, excellent body shape, perfectly sized chest and what else, she looks like she has come straight out of an overly beautified anime character. If she so desires, she could become a model in no time. That's the logical conclusion I came to; a reason why she received a crazy number of confessions within just two days of her entering this school.

The second thing is, she is surprisingly blunt. She says what she wants to say; no smoothening of words; just pure thoughts of hers. Thus, she serves as a perfect source of information on such matters.

I may have stared at her for too long.

"What are you up to? Are you also going to confess now?" Here, ladies and gentlemen, the sample of her bluntness.

"No, I will never confess to any girl in my entire life." A chill went through my back when I remembered the crap that happened to me in middle school.

" _Can we just be friends?"_

Hell, we never even talked again after that. Are you saying that that was the meaning of being your friend?

"Are you going to go gay for some guy then?" This woman.

"Not at all." I replied, a tinge of annoyance unintentionally filling my tone. I'm glad she didn't notice it.

"Then, why? You expecting some girl to confess to you?" -she took a pause to scan me "Let me tell you this: no sane girl would ever confess to you, especially after looking at those eyes of yours." Thank you very much. Wait, why is it always my eyes?

"I'm not expecting someone to confess to me, either." I replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tenor.

"So, what are you up to? Going to buy 2-D girls and marrying it?" She replied with a cheeky grin.

"I'm up to nothing. Confessions are just too tiresome."

"How can you say that? Have you confessed to someone before?"

She hit a sensitive part.

 _Crap._

 _What should I say now? Do I tell her? Not at all! I am sure she will make a hell for me out of it, I know this after what I have observed from her nature._

However, my effort was in vain as my expression just gave it all away.

She was looking at me with the eyes of a predator; a maniacal grin on her face. Wait, predator?

"I have not." I tried to lie as a last resort.

"You have." She pushed.

"I have not." I put more defense.

"Yes, you have." She had armour penetration.

"Can we not talk about it, then?" As a reply, she gave out a soft sigh.

"I'm sparing you for now, Hikigaya. However, I will definitely find out soon, and don't expect to be let go easily." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure, do whatever you want." At least I got away right now!

"Talking about confessions, if you are receiving so many, why not accept the confession of some good looking guy?" I asked, despite the fact that I already expected what she would say back.

"You crazy? How can I just accept some random guy's confession without even knowing anything about him? What about you? If some insane, drunk girl confesses to you, I think you will accept it in a blink of an eye, won't you?"

"Not at all. Even if I do get a confession like that, I'll only accept it if I know the true nature of the girl. However, looking at you, I don't think anyone can handle that blunt personality of yours. Leaving that aside, even if you _do_ accept some random guy's confession, and you don't even know each other, I am sure that the relationship you will share won't be-"

"Genuine." She interjected. "You are not as dumb as you look, Hikigaya." She said with a small smile. Huh? I may look creepy, I know, but I don't look dumb, woman.

"Dumb? Nonsense. I am a high quality product with above average looks."

"Did you really just say that while sober? You really are a dupe." She replied. By then, the school bell rung again, indicating the end of the lunch break.

"Well, see you later in the club, Nozaki-san. That is, if you're actually coming." You can also come to the clubroom during lunch, you knooooooow? That way, I can get my precious lunch spot back! I got up to leave, but was stopped by a tug on my sleeves.

"Wait for me, you dumbass. Let's go together!" She quickly started getting her stuff together and got up, while straightening her uniform, and at the same time, I was standing there slightly shocked.

"What's there to be shocked about? My class is on the way to your class." She asked in genuine confusion.

"What about the others? What if this start some kind of rumour-"

"I thought you were someone who does not care about others, Hikigaya. Was I mistaken?"

"You're not, I don't care, but what about you? You've just transferred here, and I have a really bad reputation. It may cause you nuisances."

"I care about them far less than you do." she said in a carefree tone accompanied by a shrug; her eyes closed as if content. "Maybe those rumours will reduce the confessions." She said, smirking. Then the smirk gradually turned into laughter and, before I knew it, I was chuckling too. Just a little. Not really because of anything. It's just that I- er… she- ah, forget it.

After leaving heaven, we started walking towards our classes. I could feel the prying eyes throughout the path. Some random girls whispering some crap; most guys were fuming in envy and others were just looking in awe. Eh, awe? I expected them to be disgusted, or something.

The rest of the classes were rather uneventful.

Afterwards, while I was leaning on the wall, waiting for Yuigahama to come and punch me again, a fox came running towards me. Her flaxen hair was waving like a leaf on a tree. Her face was contorted, seemingly out of breath. After regaining her composure (somewhat), she faced me with unwavering determination. What…?

With a deep breath, she spoke, loudly.

"Senpai, are you dating the transfer student?!" Huh?

…

The place was filled with the rustling of leaves, the slight honking of cars, and the loud screeching coming from the 10% of Sobu High's residents.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, new story.**

 **Hope you like it. Reviews highly required to keep me motivated and constructive criticism highly requested to help me improve. I am an amateur writer, so please bear with me.**

 **Aqua-Sama is still the beta reader here.**

 **P.S. - Some recent help from thatguywhowrote helped me snipe some mistakes so thanks a lot for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Update 15/4/17 Grammatical & other errors sniped courtesy of thatguywhowrote

* * *

Dating.

Dating mainly comprises of the word 'date' which, according to the definition by Google-sensei, has no relation to the social meaning of the word.

A date is when a couple or a trying-to get together-couple go out in order to 'be sure of their relationship'. This was the social meaning of a 'date'.

For a highly-experienced loner like me, these kind of words fail to enter my dictionary. The word that sticks into my dictionary instead of the word 'date' is 'rumour'.

While some people truly go out together (and I have nothing to do with it), most of them are rumours that lead to depreciation of individuals. Rumours can travel faster than the speed of sound. One bitch of a girl starts it here, and it reaches to 99% of the bitches in the high school in less than 10 minutes.

I'm the 1%.

Rumours are majorly spread by jealous people like the ones who saw me going to class with Nozaki during lunch. Seriously, I just don't seem to understand how low these people can get. A girl transfers here, spends two days in school, and all the other guys and girls alike get jealous over it. Sure, she is beautiful and attractive, but just two days in and it's like everyone has formed an association to defame by attaching her with the 'creep'.

I am really glad that she has a blunt and a somewhat carefree kind of personality. She seems to not care about these bitches or their talks else she would have done something stupid by now.

Damn you, youth. Let people live in peace, for god's sake!

The rumour that spread just during the end of lunchtime got so big that it reached potentially the whole school, and if not, then my rotten lowerclassman must have made the whole school get to know it because of the _extremely quiet_ mouth she has.

Now, she was standing in front of me, her upper body bent towards mine; subconsciously making mine bend down. Her auburn eyes were drilling into me, and the aroma of her body entered my nostrils. Her slightly agape mouth greeted my eyes, giving me a subtle image of Komachi while pestering me for something. I'm glad she isn't as cute as my little sister, or else I would have fallen for her charms by now.

"Senpai! Are you dating the girl who just got transferred here two days ago?!"

This is supposed to be a question, but instead of being a mere one, it has become a massive attention seeker all because of the ruckus this lowerclassman of mine started. All of the students nearby were currently looking at me in deceitful interest. I don't like this at all! I need to get away! I am not a goddamn riajuu; I don't seek attention, you bastards.

I quickly turned and started walking away. I could notice from my peripheral vision that Isshiki was following me. Temporarily ignoring her presence, I just kept walking towards the special building. I hope she gets my point.

* * *

The walk towards my destination was extremely, uncomfortably, but unsurprisingly eventful. Nearly everyone who we passed by gave me either a stare of envy, a glare of pure frustration, or just downright ignored me at all. Other than their chattering, the walk was considerably silent.

We finally reached an empty corridor in the special building.

"Why did you ignore me, Senpai? That's mean, you knooooooow?" I have gotten used to it by now, you sly fox.

"Who said I ignored you? There were a lot of your upperclassmen there, so how would I know you were talking to me?"

"Mean, Senpai! You know you're the only one I call 'Senpai', don't 'ya?" said the girl who was hitting my arm continuously. Let me get to the point now. With a sigh, I spoke once more.

"Who told you that, Isshiki?"

"Before anything else, answer me, please. Is it true, Senpai?"

"Obviously not. Why would a girl like that date someone like me?"

She gave out a deep sigh at that and muttered 'thank god' at an almost inaudible volume. Why is she happy? I guess that's because she did not lose her slave to someone. I'll make sure to pay back.

"You satisfied with my answer? I'll be going to club now." I started as I turned away, walking towards the club. I swear I just felt Isshiki smile.

"I am sparing you now as I have student council work, but I will be coming to the club later, Senpai." She said as she let out a soft giggle. I could almost guess her face right now; that face with that mischievous grin and cheeky eyes. I felt a chill go down my back. Damn, she can get scary some times. I'm afraid of what would happen if she would become Haruno #2.

I didn't look back, nor reply, and continued walking.

Discharged by all the tiring stuff that had transpired, I decided to refuel myself with the one and only MAX Coffee. Heading towards the vending machine, I saw a scene that could make riajuus jump out of their seats. A boy confessing to a girl. What's new? The girl was no other than the new beauty.

The skies were filled with hues of orange light, implying that it is just about to get dark soon. In a particular location at the school is a bench surrounded by trees from the sides, with the rest providing breath-taking views of the sky above. A perfect place to confess or to be confessed at.

This particular place was chosen by Random boy Number 71 to confess to a certain girl named Nozomi Nozaki.

He knew nothing about the girl; nothing about her personality, preferences, and other things that were required by both individuals before starting a relationship. Why was he confessing, then?

He was merely charmed by the new beauty who had joined the school, and was testing his luck by confessing to her. If she accepts, then jackpot, you just got the most beautiful girl in the school. If she rejects, no problem; he didn't even know her in the first place, no heart breaking drama and stuff.

The brown-haired boy slightly fidgeted, and spoke.

"Nozaki-san, I like you a lot, will you please go out with me?" As those words came out of his mouth, it was as if all sounds that came from the rest of the world were blocked out; excluding the sounds that the girl made. The warm breeze blew against the two; both person's hair swaying freely in the wind.

He was waiting for a reply, but got nothing. He waited, and waited… and waited. Around one minute had passed after he had popped the million-dollar question, and the girl was just standing there like a statue with a blank face, at least to him. Boy number 71 was standing there waiting patiently; his hopes rising and falling with every passing nanosecond. He was thinking that she must be taking her time to decide whether she should accept or not. That line of thought gave him the slightest bit of hope.

After a long (short) pause, she started.

"Um..."

 _She's fidgeting! Is she being shy? Is she going to accept?_ Boy number 71 thought in less than a millisecond.

"Can I not see your face ever again in my life?" She had said that with an unexplainable expression, though with a cute head cock to the side. Yet, it seem to portray to any onlooker that she doesn't realize how her words could hurt. She gave off hints of air headedness. About her reason for being oblivious; who knows?

At the same time, in the skies of Chiba, a certain flying machine was passing by, or so it seemed.

Bomb 71 has left from facility in a FU71 missile and will reach target in 5 seconds.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Target destroyed.

The guy silently left the location to head for the recovery station; that was his friends hiding behind a bush.

Well that surely was quick.

I was standing there amused at the situation. While in my thoughts, I found a hand slapping my back so hard that I almost lost my balance. Who is the crazy animal!?

"What the hell?" I shrieked in pain.

"I guess that was a bit too hard…" replied a feminine voice of a newcomer.

"You crazy woman? Do you want to kill me?" I exclaimed. She responded with an irritated expression.

"Stop whining like a girl, Hikigaya! It would take a lot more than a slap to kill you." What? Is she really planning to kill me in the near future?

"So, that means you are going to kill me?"

"Who knows?" This woman.

I started walking towards my destination, the home of the holy MAX Coffee, the vending machine.

"Where are you going?"

"Got to grab a drink before going to club"

"Me too. That was way too tiresome. You saw that, didn't you?" Huh?

"I don't know about tiresome, but that was way too quick." She slightly smirked and, in a few seconds, was laughing like a maniac.

"You alright, woman?" I asked out of slight concern, it really looked like she had lost it.

"Yeah, but that was way too funny, Hikigaya!" She replied. Was what I said supposed to be a joke?

"I don't think that was a joke." She gradually stopped laughing, and gave me a slightly serious stare.

"You should laugh at nonsense sometimes, too, Hikigaya. You won't die."

It's official. Nozomi Nozaki-san has lost it.

"Whatever. I'm getting a drink." I said, slightly irritated and scared. I don't want to be late for club, or Yukinoshita will freeze me alive. Worse, she might coerce me into eating Yuigahama's cooking.

We reached the vending machine. With a few quick taps here and there, I got my MAX coffee while she bought some random soft drink. She held it so that I wouldn't be able to read the brand name. It was designed with red wrapper, and it had strawberry photos in it. I'd bet it's fruit soda or something.

"How can you even drink that, Hikigaya? It's way too sweet to be safe for human consumption." She started. What in the name of…? She just insulted MAX coffee. _The_ heavenly MAX Coffee. She doesn't deserve to live. MAX-Sama, please destroy her with your X-RAY Attack **[1]** , The Sweet Devastation.

"That's it, Nozaki-san. Please insult me however you want to, but don't say another word about MAX Coffee."

"I guess that drink is alive because of freaks like you being crazy for it."

That was like a thousand punches to the gut, but I can take it. I cannot bear to hear any insult of MAX!

A few insults here and there, and we started walking towards the club. Thanks to the woman's unending dictionary of things to talk about (surprisingly), the walk on the way wasn't boring, unexpectedly. Somehow…

I stood in front of the gates of hell.

I opened the door because of my gentlemanly antics. I signalled Nozaki to get in first with a gesture of my hand. I'm not sure if that was the right gesture to use, but it should do. She looked at me questionably at first, then entered after giving up on the attempt of reading something underneath my actions.

"Yo." I spoke my wonderful greeting.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Nozaki-san, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yahallo, Nozomi chan! Yahallo, Hikki!" This girl needs to go back to her tribe where they do that fad all the time. Again, Totsuka is an exception. Totsuka is universal. He would fit in wherev- okay, that was dirty. Stop, Hachiman.

"Nozaki-san, did that thing do anything to you? Feel free to call the police if he does." Thank you very much, Yukinoshita. Add more sugar to my already sweet day. I'd appreciate it.

"Ah, if he does, I will break 100 out of the 200 bones in his body" Wrong.

"There are 206 bones in a human body, woman." She frowned.

"I am not some bloody scientist or doctor, you idiot."

"You don't have to be a doctor or scientist to know that. It's general knowledge and also is in our science book!"

"Ara, you are not the one to speak about science facts, Hikigaya-kun. Your grades speak for you."

This cold, demon woman never leaves a chance to talk ill about my grades.

"I don't need science as a subject. I am going for humanities in college, so why should I be good at science?" I protested, trying to reclaim my dignity as a human person.

"Well then good luck being in a C-grade college, then, Hikigaya-kun." This girl.

I was just about to retort when Yuigahama pushed in an ice breaker.

"Leave it, Yukinon! You both are very intelligent, so you can do whatever you want in the future!" That's right. Wait, what? Yuigahama said intelligent correctly? More so, she had a good suggestion?!

"Um, Yukinoshita… did you hear someone saying the word 'intelligent' from Yuigahama's direction?"

"Yes, I heard it too, but I can't seem to see anyone there."

"I think the person is invisible."

"Yes, though illogical, that must be the case."

" _Mou_ , you two! Always making fun of me! I am not dumb, you know!" Yuigahama whined.

"Careful, Yuigahama-san, there must be a stalker behind you!"

"They must be after you, Yuigahama!"

"Stop it you two!" Yuigahama ran towards me and started punching me repeatedly.

What the hell is wrong with you? Yukinoshita was also playing along, so why don't you hit her as well!?

"What the hell was that all about?" said Nozaki whose presence was almost forgotten by us. As we heard that, Yukinoshita immediately recomposed herself.

"Sorry, Nozaki-san. It's a… regular activity here." She replied.

"You can stay here 'till all students go home, Nozomi-chan! It will protect you from those confessions!"

"Yeah, that should do."

After that exchange, Nozaki grabbed a chair from the pile behind us and sat down between Yuigahama and yours truly. From the corner of my eye, I could see the annoyed face of Yukinoshita who must be worrying that I may do something to Nozaki.

 _Damn Yukinoshita-san, I am not a rapist!_

After all four of us sat down on our respective chairs, we started doing whatever we do; that is, Yukinoshita, after serving us tea in our cups and to Nozaki in a paper cup, was reading her novel which I suppose was completely English. Yuigahama was fiddling with her phone as usual, typing at light speed. I was just about to grab my light novel from my bag after making the tea a bit suitable for my tongue when I saw Nozaki studying. I was not the only one to notice that. It seems like Yuigahama also noticed this. Seemingly unable to supress her curiosity, she spoke.

"Nozomi-chan, why are you studying so hard now? Even if there are no exams nearing for us?"

Nozaki, who was clearly irritated at being disturbed by the in-house airhead retorted.

"You don't need any nearby exams as a reason to study, Yuigahama-san. I am just studying as I am not good at them, so that I can perform well at my first exam in this school."

"G-Good luck, Nozomi-chan!" shakily replied Yuigahama who was seemingly shaken by her sudden turn of tone.

After that exchange, the not-so-peaceful silence started again. I finished my pending job of grabbing my light novel from my bag that I was reading yesterday. I took a deep breath and decided to give it another go.

' _Mom, thanks for giving birth to me. Dad, I was worried that our family wasn't going to have any descendants, but it looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore. As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon. Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? My head was getting hyped by only thinking about that! Oh, maybe we will even go further... that's what a horny male high school student like me was thinking about during the whole time. We were at the park which was away from the town. The sky was getting dark, and save for us, the place was empty. Because of that, I imagined even more perverted images.'_

Get your hormones in control, you damn bastard. It's even worse than the last paragraph!

I shut the book and shoved it into the deep valleys of my bag and grabbed the MAX coffee instead. I had made sure to not gain attention during this activity by activating stealth Hikki at max power, but it clearly failed.

The ice queen who was seemingly looking at me with great interest, shifted her gaze as soon as it met mine. She must be studying my behaviour as if I were an animal.

The newcomer was looking at me with a disgusted face and then soon went back to her studies. How much does she hate MAX-sama?

Yuigahama who was still shaken by the mood swings of Nozaki I suppose, showed a response that was not worth typing. Sorry, Gahama-Chan, better luck next time!

The rest of the time in the club went by. I had grabbed another light novel that I had finished last week to give it another read as I could not get enough strength to read the new one I got. Yukinoshita was also reading her book and was getting pestered by Yuigahama about some new mall that was opened near her apartment and Nozaki was busy with her studies, giving bits of input whenever Yuigahama broke her out of her concentration. Well then, time to go home and eat the delicious Hikigaya family curry courtesy of my adorable little sister!

"I will take my leave now." I said as I shoved the light novel inside my backpack and picked it up, heading for the door.

"Yes, it is already late. We should go home now." said Yukinoshita, who was already getting the teacups together.

I slid open the door and left.

As I walked, I could hear the faint shouting of the sports club members. The faint sounds coming from downtown were also present. The occasional footsteps of those going home filled the hallways.

Reaching the gate, I saw a girl leaning by the pillar next to the door as if she was waiting for someone. The girl was none other than the Black-Lace Kawa-something, a.k.a. a fellow loner, whose name I fail to remember.

The wind blew simultaneously with my arrival and blew her hair that was supposed to be in a pony tail but was free right now. Long free silver hair. A breath-taking scene, one would say.

What is up with this rom-com scene? Let me activate my rom-com scenario neutralizer which was another one of my 108 Loner abilities.

I started walking past her pretending having not noticed her, but, all of the sudden, my plan failed miserably as she looked at me. She might have been just scrolling her eyes. I activated the neutralizer at max power and started walking. This also failed as she started walking towards me.

"Are you an idiot? I'm coming towards you and you're walking away as if I were invisible?" she said, with a clear hint of anger.

So she was waiting for me, huh. But, why?

"Sorry. Do you need anything, Kawa-" I was just about to say her name but realized that i just don't know it. It was surely related to a bike or maybe black lace! Was it something like Kawa-lace? _Not on this earth, buddy!_ Maybe Kawasuzuki or Kawahonda? Kawasuzuki sounds too naive to be a name. Maybe it is Kawahonda. I got to take a chance here, I already chose the wrong statement to begin with. I place all my money on Kawahonda then. Let the dice roll!

So Kawahonda it is then! I finished my sentence.

"-Kawahonda." As soon as I said that, I could feel a dark-purple aura around me. It was giving a killer intent, as if it was that of a demon. I backed a couple of steps away from the monster in front of me, feeling a wave of terror hit my spine.

"It's Kawasaki, you bastard!" So Kawasaki it is! At least I was not wrong about the bike part! However, I still need to diffuse this human in front of me.

"Sorry, Kawasaki, but did you need anything from me?" She may have suddenly realized what she was here for as her aura suddenly disappeared and she looked as if she was in a hurry.

"Yeah, I have a request for you but we have to hurry now or they will leave…" She replied. I was utterly confused.

"You should have come to the club if you had a request, Kawasaki, and who will leave what?" I inquired.

Instead of answering my questions, she grabbed my hand and started running while dragging me along. What in the world is happening here?

I applied brakes by pushing hard against the ground and looked at her with the most intimidating face my facial muscles could offer to make.

"What are you doing? Explain."

I guess she really got intimidated by that as she was now visible tensed.

"Ebina-san saw Taishi and your little sister entering the maid cafe at the new mall. I wanted to-" Before she could finish her sentence, I grabbed her hand and started running.

I heard enough, Kawasaki-san. Thank you. An image of that bug forcing Komachi into wearing a maid costume appeared in my mind.

 _I won't be able to sleep tonight._

I won't let that bug do anything to you, Komachi! Onii-chan is coming to save you; just hold on for a few minutes!

* * *

 **[1]- Mortal Kombat x reference. Basically the most powerfull and brutal attack a character has up their sleeves.**

 **A/N here is chapter 2. Sorry for making you wait so long and those waiting for a clean slate update, expect it withing a weeks time. No need to give excuses but i seriously got stuck up in something.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Aqua sama - too tired lemme rest lol here's chp 2 btw heh p.s. saki ftw**


	3. Chapter 3

Update 15/4/17 Grammatical & other errors sniped courtesy of thatguywhowrote

* * *

I was running on the streets of Chiba like a maniac. Why, you ask?

I just heard from Kawasaki that her brother and Komachi were seen entering a maid cafe in the new mall, and I don't need any more reasons to justify my actions. Without paying attention to the fact that I was dragging along another human with me, I was kept running.

Thinking about Kawasaki, I'm sure that she would be equally worried about the fact that her little brother is visiting a maid cafe with a girl of his age. Chiba is usually a city full of peace loving residents, but I can't say the same for maid cafés. Those places are full of grownups that are mostly men who just visit to see the maids. Nothing wrong with it; the maids are dressing up like that and opening a cafe so as to bring in more customers. The main reason of worry is the occasional input of assholes in maid cafe that can easily make that place into something dangerous.

If people say that I am a sis-con, they will collapse on watching how big a bro-con this silver-headed girl is.

Where was I? Oh right, running on the streets of Chiba like a maniac.

Why the hell is everyone staring at me? Does running gather a lot of attention?

Some were staring me as if I was a criminal. Some were giving me a thumbs up for reasons only god knows what.

Suddenly, I realized that my right hand was feeling much heavier than me left hand. Is this what I am thinking it is? Was I dragging her along with me all the way?

Sorry Komachi, Onii-chan may get Killed in Action.

I applied the brakes by pressing my feet on the ground and slowly turned my neck to see what I was dragging with me. I let go of her hand immediately, much to the disappointment of the onlookers.

 _Mind your business, will you? I guess i was right! Once a Riajuu, always a Riajuu!_

I turned only to see a girl with a red face looking down at the ground.

 _What the hell?_

I thought that she might be ready to kill me, but what I see instead is a blushing face which converted what was supposed to be a life and death situation into a rom-com situation. _Leave me be, you damn rom-com gods!_

What should I do now in order to continue living? The safest bet will be to continue running right now. A bro-con would surely overlook this rom-com situation for her brother.

"Kawasaki, we should be hurrying." She looked up and realized what I was talking about and in the next instant, her face changed from flustered to determination. _Mission successful!_

The moment after that, we were both running on the streets of Chiba like maniacs.

The mall was supposed to be near Yuigahama's house. _Autopilot mode on._

Finally, after a shit ton of running, we reached the mall. Thanks to my habit of biking to school every morning, my stamina was really good and somehow, so was the stamina of the girl next to me.

The only problem with her was the white school shirt she was wearing that was drenched in sweat. If you know what I mean and Kawasaki being the pseudo-delinquent she is, was not wearing a blazer. I could see the black and white- ahem. Don't let your hormones take over, Hachiman.

I could feel prying eyes towards us. Getting frantic, I took off my blazer and gave it to her. She looked at me with a questioning glare, to which I responded by pointing at her shirt. She looked down and immediately got flustered. At light speed, she snatched the blazer from my hand and put it on.

"Thank you." Whoa, this definitely seems odd with those words leaving her mouth.

"No problem, but be sure to return it." I replied. I was met with a red face who just replied with a meek nod. Must be because of the exhaustion from running.

We entered the mall and went towards the maid cafe, who had placed a massive advertisement board outside the mall. The noises coming from the myriad of chatter inside the building penetrated our ears. We ignored it, and continued to walk towards our destination.

That was until Kawasaki stopped.

"We need some disguise. We can't just barge in and spoil their evening." What? Weren't we supposed to get them out of there?

"I thought you wanted to get them out of there." I curiously asked. What is she up to?

"I never said that. I just wanted to observe them." Is that so?

"Fair enough, but if I find anything suspicious, I will barge in." I sternly declared.

"You think I won't?" She replied in a firm tone.

"Let's get some sunglasses or something as disguise."

We then detoured and entered some random accessories store. I grabbed a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses while she grabbed a scarf and sunglasses. After putting them on, I was pretty proud of myself, for even I could fail to recognize myself and the same could be said for Kawasaki who was averting her eyes from me. Why? I have no idea.

We left the store and headed towards the maid cafe when another obstacle showed up; a.k.a. Hayama's clique in all their glory, but lacking Yuigahama who must join them later as she was at club. All of them were still in their uniform, playing their 'characters'. Hayama and Miura chatting about something, then suddenly Tobe comes out of and clings onto Hayama crying about something, giving Ebina a nosebleed and Miura taking care of her all the while the two highly pitiful and extremely ignored side characters tagging along with them. They mustn't see us here. If they do, either they will drag us along with them or waste a shit ton of time that we obviously don't have the pleasure of.

I started walking in the direction opposite of theirs, but was stopped by a tug on my sleeves; done by none other than Kawasaki who, for some reason, didn't look even a single bit tense about being found out and dragged along.

"We are wearing a disguise, you idiot. They won't recognize us." Valid point, though I was just taking precautionary measures. I almost forgot about my skill. Time to test it out…

Finally after all those distractions, we passed by them and they could not recognize us. _Skill Test result- pass!_

We then walked towards the maid cafe and entered it. There was a 5 minutes wait time but we spent it in locating the two. They were sitting across on a two seat table by the window, chatting away happily. Soon, the waiting was over and a maid approached us.

I looked at her tied-up silver hair. She was looking towards the glass. The view that my eyes were being gifted with is if it was as if her quasi-delinquent and bro-con tendencies merged. It was... surprisingly fitting. I felt a little tranced; my eyes staying the same, but my mouth very slightly agape.

"What are you looking at?" She spoke. I might've stared too much.

"Sorry."

* * *

She surely looked like what an ideal Japanese maid should look like; wearing a typical maid dress that went down to her knees and wore a pair of black stockings underneath. She was also quite pretty, which could be said for most of the maids in this maid cafe.

"Welcome, Master, Mistress, let me show you to your table!" the maid greeted us.

She then led us towards our table in the extremely overcrowded cafe that could make Yukinoshita faint in less than a second. Reaching our seat, which was also a table for two setup by the window, about four tables away from the table where Komachi was sitting with the bug, we sat down. The view was not unobstructed or as clear as I wanted it to be, but was enough for monitoring purposes. During the time period, I was finding the perfect angle to watch them.

 _Damn, I'm sounding like a goddamn stalker. Never mind._

Where was I? Yeah, I was about to monologue about the maid waiting to take our orders.

The maid handed over a menu to each of us. There are a shit ton of options here for beverages, but I only chose one, obviously; that is, the great MAX.

"Do you serve MAX Coffee?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Master, we do!" They even serve that here? Well done, maid cafe! You get an 8/8 rating from me!

I was just about to give my order when someone intervened.

"Please get two MAX Coffees." Wait! That was supposed to be my line, Kawasaki, and who will pay for two? I only wanted one!

"Very well, Mistress, I will get your orders now." She said as she bowed. Huh? You should have given your order, woman!

The maid left, heading towards the kitchen.

"What will you drink, Kawasaki?" I innocently asked, surprisingly earning a frown from my company.

"Are you dumb or something? I just gave my order with you!" Huh?

Wait a minute. She ordered MAX Coffee?

"You ordered MAX Coffee?"

"Yeah, I did. I can order whatever I like, can't I? You got a problem with it?" She irritatingly replied.

Holy hell, a girl who likes MAX Coffee. Finally, I got to see the eighth wonder of the world.

Soon, the coffee arrived, but, sadly, we had to finish it up quickly as Komachi and the bug had already finished up with their food and were about to leave. Then suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket which was a rare activity indeed. Pulling my phone out i saw what could be a disaster. A message from Komachi. Wait, what?

' _Don't think that your disguise saved you, Onii-Chan! I want a detailed summary of your date with Kawasaki-san when you get home, or you won't get to eat my spicy, delicious curry!'_

I gulped.

We were busted. Kawasaki seemed to take notice of my certain change in posture and asked about it to which I just skilfully dodged. The next moment, her phone also rang. After reading the message, she looked up to me; mimicking my expression from earlier.

"We're busted." we said simultaneously with dejection in our voices.

They must have escaped somewhere where we could not keep an eye on them.

However, something was off here. Komachi would have certainly barged in at our table and would've started questioning us for our actions, but instead, she, along with the bug, merely escaped without a trace.

I gave my phone another glance, and stare at the message that my little sister had sent.

'Date with Kawasaki-san!' Words for my grave stone are finalized.

I looked up to see her face, but I saw a tomato; my face not being any better. That bug must've sent a similar message to her like the one by Komachi.

It's time to avoid another Rom-Com situation with the help of her bro-con tendencies.

"We should go after them, Kawasaki. They've already left the café." I spoke, giving it my all into ignoring what had transpired. It seems like my sentence pulled her out of whatever trance she was in and gained her full attention. _Mission #2: Successful._

"Yeah, we should go." she replied with unwavering determination.

I called out for the maid that was attending us to take care of the bill and when she approached us with the receipt, somehow, we both pulled out similar notes to pay. My mom had practically engraved the very essence of being a gentleman, so I couldn't help but let it take over.

"Let me pay, Kawasaki." I said politely.

"No, let me pay. I don't like owing anyone." She brashly replied. Just let me pay, damn it. We don't have the pleasure of time. Also, I need this to stop my gentlemanly antics from continuing to take over me.

"There's no debt involved. You don't need to pay me back for anything." I replied, matching her tone.

Before Kawasaki was about to give a retort, the maid, seemingly enjoying the conversation, intervened.

"Why don't you give half each?" she said with a mischievous grin.

 _Well done, genius._

Taking the situation of lack of time into concern, we agreed to her and decided to pay half each.

The maid cafe situation being done and dusted, we left quickly and tried to decipher where the two could have went. Komachi is really photogenic. I don't know about that bug (though I think he isn't considering how he looks; though I'm not one to talk), but Komachi would definitely love to take pictures of herself and… her company.

We found them entering a photo booth on the floor above where the maid café had been. I informed Kawasaki, who seemed to be as shocked as I am.

The only question that hit my mind was:

 _Are they a thing?_

We rushed towards the photo booth, only to be stopped by a female attendant the moment we almost reached it. Unsurprisingly, the two of us gave the attendant a scrutinizing stare. Seemingly flustered by the looks we were giving her, she started to visibly sweat. I swear I could see the shine on her forehead; even brighter than Zaimokuza's future.

Breaking out of her embarrassment, she started.

"Hello! You and your girlfriend are our hundredth customers! You get to use the photo booth for free!"

Eh? What the hell?

"She isn't my girlfriend." what I was about to say but instead, Kawasaki replied.

"We'll take it."

"What? Are you in your right mind?" I asked her, slightly frantic.

"We shouldn't reject free stuff, should we?" What in the world has happened to her? Have the rom-com gods casted some spell on her?

'Only for you Kei-Chan' I heard her mutter. It was at such a low volume, I would've missed it if I had paid any less attention. She was doing it for her little sister! This time, I let my Onii-chan instincts take over!

"We have time until they come out of the other box. Let's finish it as quickly as possible." I guess I really can't neglect the delight of receiving free stuff. I think that, but why is she surprised?

 _If you'd wanted me to reject, why did you start the conversation in the first place, woman?_

I hastily filled a form that the attendant gave me, and entered the booth.

 _A photo booth experience with a tomato? Never thought I'd get an opportunity to take pictures with the very thing I hate. In food, anyway._

We sat down on the bench and started the camera, not bothering to change our poses each time the camera clicked. We were sitting at least at a distance of one feet with straight backs as if we were rival army men who were forced to take a photo by our seniors.

Just before our last photo was about to be taken, I felt a push from my side; not from Kawasaki's side, but it felt like a pair of small hands entered the booth through the curtains and pushed me in the opposite direction; that was the direction to the person next to me. Strangely, my company was also being pushed towards yours truly by another pair of not-so-small hands and by the power of general relativity, some random physics or whatever, her lips met my cheek, just one centimetre away from my lips.

 _God fucking damn it._

At the same instant, the white flash greeted my eyes.

* * *

The mall was still crowded when we came out. The noises didn't help in negating the awkward tension between the two of us.

 _A tomato getting redder? Never thought I'd get the opportunity to see one._

Not doing any better that my company, I decided to redirect the thoughts in my mind into finding the culprits. I left Kawasaki to heal herself from the shock, and went out to find the culprits. I saw the attendant walk towards me.

"Did you see who pushed us while inside?" I asked, careful not to slip any offending tone. She made a clueless face, and said that she didn't. She handed us our photos; done collage for me and her; all in separate envelopes. Not finding the courage to open it and see the _disaster_ , I walked towards Kawasaki, whose discomfiture had been replaced by bloodlust.

"Did she see anyone?" she asked me. Her determination was completely resolute. The way she looked at me dead in the eye with those unwavering eyes sent a chill down my spine. I took a couple of steps back, getting too scared of the monster in front of me and shook my head in reply; my lips contorted and eyes wide open in terror.

I had to use my last resort: the bro-con card for the third time in the day, but I honestly don't know if it would work this time around.

"I barely saw them go towards the movie theatre. My cents? We should go after them." I'd just got a view of them from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, we should go." She replied. I let out a sigh of relief (internally); getting away from the monster alive.

We started heading towards the movie theatre. The walk was… underwhelming, to say the least. Despite all that lust (not what you're thinking about) a while ago, I saw not a trace of it. We saw them buying two tickets. I swear I would kill that bug if it would be a rom-com movie.

"We should go after them." I suggested.

"Yeah, let me get the tickets." She was about to start a similar conversation to that of the maid café, but I stopped it by applying the maid's technique.

"I'll pay you half the price later." Successfully defusing the bomb, Kawasaki, who just nodded at my suggestion, proceeded to the counter.

She got the tickets, and we entered the hall. We reached our seats that were on the second last row, exactly parallel to the _pair_ ; who were sitting 2 rows ahead of us. In short, completely unobstructed view of the two.

 _Lucky!_

The movie started. It was an action movie about aliens that tried to end earth again after 20 years. The movie was mostly not that bad. I mean, the action scenes were really good and detailed in the times whenever my eyes went to the screen since, most of the time, I was busy at taking glances of the two.

About half an hour into the movie, I felt a weight on my shoulders, and I knew the weight was none other than Kawasaki, falling asleep. I guess the activities of the day took a toll on her. The floral smell of her cologne entered my nostrils and my eyes started closing on their own. Is sleep a contagious disease? Before I knew it, I had lost all my resistance, and gave in to the urge.

* * *

I felt a finger poking my cheek. Must be Komachi.

"Let Onii-san sleep, Komachi!" said a frantic voice. Instead of halting, the pokes became stronger.

"Just five minutes more, Komachi. You will get a ton of Hachiman points for that." I said, slightly uncomfortable with my heavily slurred voice.

"What are you talking about, Hikigaya?" came a stern voice that put me back into my senses.

I opened my eyes, only to realise that the movie had finished. The hall is empty, and I was currently finding a lot of comfort on someone's lap. _Wait, what?_

Upon realization, I transferred all my energy to my hands and shot up by pushing them on the seat as support.

"We should go now, it must be really late already." I said, making my deemed safest bet on averting the disaster sitting next to me.

"Yeah, we should go." she replied in a somewhat disappointed tone…? It must be my brain hallucinating because of the sudden change of state it had to undergo.

We left the hall and entered the mall where the crowd was thinned out by now. Looks like their time to close must be approaching. Komachi must be on her way back home by now. That bug must be sure to walk her home. Don't misunderstand me here; I just want Komachi to reach home safely, and I trust the Kawasaki household enough from how I have known them to not do something unacceptable.

Same goes for me, though. I can't let Kawasaki go home alone at this hour. As I've said earlier, Chiba is a city full of peace loving citizens, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious, right?

Kawasaki, who got to know my intention of walking her home didn't complain about it. The journey to her house, which was quite near to mine, was filled with nothing but comfortable silence and there was nothing wrong about it.

After dropping her home, I reached my own in a short walk.

I entered my house, removed my shoes, dropped my bag and headed inside only to see a lot of guests; girls, specifically. On the couch were none other than my fellow club members and the new beauty in all their glory. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looking like they have been caught red handed doing something and Nozaki looking highly unhappy with something.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan!" Komachi exclaimed. Now is not the time, little sister.

"Ah, Komachi." I whispered in her ear. "What are they doing here?" Komachi smirked.

"Long story short, Onii-Chan, they were following you."

…

 _What the hell?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys. Here is Chapter 3 for you guys and gals. Hope you like it. This chapter was supposed to be full of fluff and I hope I did justify the word. Shout out to my beta reader Aqua-sama for being an awesome support for this. Those waiting for a clean slate update, I am really, really sorry. I just went with the flow on this one. I have to drastically change my thinking genre for a while now to revert to the clean slate and write a chapter for it. I won't give a deadline this time so as to not disappoint you guys but you can definitely expect it soon enough.**

 **Beta Reader A/N (Aqua-sama)**

 **Author says pairing hasn't been decided yet. It could be Nozomi OC-chan, Yukino, Yui, Saki, Yumiko, or whoever. Hell, maybe even the maid (which I'd gladly accept hehehe *grin*). Here's chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Update 15/4/17 Grammatical & other errors sniped courtesy of thatguywhowrote

* * *

I had reached home after a tiring spying experience which terribly failed in the first half. I aimed to sleep as soon as I entered my house, but who said that life was easy? Jokes on you.

As soon as I entered my house, I saw an unusual amount of females sitting on the couch of our living room; those females being none other than my fellow service club members and the new entry.

The reason? They were stalking the stalkers. Not so simple, I guess.

They gave me what seemed to be like a scrutinizing gaze. Komachi, on the other hand, looked all fired up as if she had found a treasure chest that some sunken pirate ship from the sixteenth century had in it. Wait, what am I even talking about?

After a short moment of uncomfortable silence, Yuigahama decided to strain her vocal cords.

"Hikki, are you dating Kawasaki-san?" She said. Her tone sent shivers down my spine. It definitely didn't fit the in-house airhead, but perfectly on the resident ice queen who must've shared her powers with her friend. As soon as those words left her mouth, I swear I felt the temperature of the room dramatically drop.

 _The Ice Queen Rises._

Nozaki was so angry about something that this topic seemed to fail to pique her interest.

Coming back at the question at hand, the thinking process of the modern-day humans, specifically girls, confuses to me an unimaginable level. If a boy and a girl were seen together, they are dating. This is the sentence that is disgustingly fed into the brains of 99% humans. Needless to say, I belong to the fortunate 1%.

This… 'Are the two of you an item?' thing has happened to me twice today. What can I say about these fellow humans in terms of speed? Faster than light. Seriously, can you leave me alone?

I replied.

"No. I'm not dating Kawasaki, or anyone, for that matter." I spoke as if my words were absolute. That brought me a few breath releases and an even angrier Nozaki.

"Going to the mall, or I should say running to the mall, buying stuff, drinking same drinks in cafe, going to a photo booth, watching a movie, all this seems like a date to me. Just accept that you are dating. I don't think anyone would be bothered by the two of you dating, so there is no reason for lying."

Sounds like a da- wait. What did she just say?

I need to do something about this situation quick, or everyone in the room with freeze to death by the wrath of the ice queen. Speaking of which, why is she so angry? Leaving her aside, I saw something for the first time in my life, or anyone would have; the 'Yuigahama Glare'. A glare with powers of both fire and ice combined. I know it's impossible, but so is the glare of Yuigahama that yours truly is facing the wrath of!

Fortunately, I heard a knock on the door. Whatever did that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Komachi stood up and opened the door, only to bring with her Kawasaki who looked equally shocked as me on seeing the unusual amount of people here.

I take it back. You don't deserve my appreciation.

She had changed into her casual clothing which consisted of a simple grey sweater and blue jeans. In her hand was a Sobu High Uniform Blazer, which I suppose belonged to me. I _do_ remember that I gave her my blazer when she was drenched with sweat.

Ignoring the rest of the females in the room, she walked up to me and handed me the blazer, while simultaneously saying a meek 'thank you'.

This action must have infuriated the audience somehow, for the temperature of the room had drastically dropped so much that I'm practically freezing right now!

I swear I could feel the mass of cold sweat forming on my nape.

Kawasaki, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the weather in the room, and continued to do what she was doing; that is, handing back my blazer back and go home. Typical loner working antics. Go out. Do what you need to do. Go back. This is how the loners of this planet work. The damn riajuus, you ask?

Their plans are changing so damn much that not even the rulers of Imanity can predict what they do! Well, there's the part of leaving home, though the amount of the steps they take is countless.

She was just about to leave when she made a sudden halt. She started walking back towards me. Holding out her hand, she spoke,

"Taishi wanted to see the photos we clicked in the booth. You had my envelope, so give it to me." Oh, yeah. The photos, one of the causes that elicited several disasters today. I grabbed the envelopes from my pocket and handed one to her. She began to leave soon after without uttering a word. She headed towards the door and stopped. She opened the envelope and took a quick look at the contents; that was the process of genetic fusion between a human and a tomato. Utterly destroyed due to excessive discomfiture, she immediately left the place at light speed. The last photo must be an utter disaster, huh? The only question that hit my brain was, who the hell pushed us? From my partial vision, I could see Komachi grinning like an idiot.

So it was her and the bug. You've lost a ton of points for this, Komachi. I gave her the angriest glare I could muster, but it seems like my effort was to no avail.

"Onii-chan, show me the photos too! I'm sure Yui-san and Yukino-san would like to see it too!" Damn, you Komachi.

Of course, she had successfully brought the attention of the trio back to me, and that was not the good type of attention. Ladies and gentlemen, I am fucking cornered.

"Hikigaya-kun, will you please show us the photos?" Yukinoshita said, her voice sounding as frosty as ever.

"Hikki, show me the photos. You said you were not dating, so there should be nothing wrong in those right? RIGHT?" God if you are done with having fun, please revert Yuigahama back to her normal self. Please? These two are too much for me to handle.

The two Y's in the room started walking towards me. Can this situation get any crazier?

Instinctively, I took a step backwards in order to maintain the distance that was between me and the two monsters in front of me. I'm sure they had an incomplete transformation, or else they wouldn't have been this crazy. Soon, due to the miniature construct of the Hikigaya household, I hit the wall; the two showing no intent in slowing down.

Right now, the situation I am in, defines the phrase of being stuck between a well and a valley, you have to make an escape or you die, or much worse, freeze to death. If I give them the photos, I get frozen, and if I don't, I still get frozen.

The only way out here is…

"Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, look! There's a giant insect on the wall!" I frantically shouted. The two rotated their necks to look at the wall I was pointing at, and, using that opportunity, I made a run for it. Running on the stairs, I saw that I was being tailed by none other than the ice queen herself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Yuigahama breaking out of her trance as she also started to chase me. As soon as I reached the top stair, I heard a noise; a noise of someone's footwear breaking and before I knew it, I was running back down in order to prevent Yukinoshita from hitting the ground.

…

I had literally jumped to catch Yukinoshita and preventing her head from hitting the ground, but in doing so, I lost my balance and hit the floor.

Falling on a base may not hurt most people that much, but falling with an extra weight on your side, you can be sure of the day not ending well.

Coming back to the situation at hand, with my back aching as hell, I saw the red faced Yukinoshita lifting her head to look at me. Also, to mention, even if she was merely kneeling by my side, her face was considerably close to mine. A little less distance, and her breath would be mixing with mine. If I was not in that pain, this would have been a really hellish awkward situation.

"Are y-you alright, Hikigaya-kun?" Well to be honest, I'm not.

Soon after, Komachi came running towards me and turned into a crying mess.

"I'm fine, just help me to the couch please." I feel bad for using them like this, but it was the only move I could do in order to avoid their… inquiry.

They came to my side, helped me up, and seated me on the couch. I felt my muscles relax and the tension dissipate out of my body. Involuntarily, I let out a sigh of relief. Out of nowhere, Nozaki grabbed my leg and twisted it with a crazy amount of force which made my back make a cracking sound and sent a beyond massive amount of pain to my back.

"What the hell, Nozaki!" The shout went answerless

In the next second, the pain was gone, including the original one due to falling.

"You will be fine now." Nozaki said in a calm tone.

I suppose Yukinoshita knew what Nozaki was doing, so she did not interrupt. Komachi was still a crying mess and Yuigahama was still beyond shocked by the chain of events that happened before her. But she recovered soon and getting the chance, pulled the envelope from my pocket.

She opened the envelope and was just about to pull the collage when her phone rang, alerting her and the envelope slipped from her hand, falling into a cup of hot tea on the table, destroying the photo.

Was that for real? Yuigahama really dropped it on the tea? What kind of coincidence is that? Well, even so…

 _Thank you for being you, Gahama-san._

And thus, the incident of the photo ended with no one getting to see the photo and me getting hurt. Not a bad deal, I say.

The look on the faces of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were totally fucking hilarious. Yuigahama was totally facing the wrath of the ice queen right now, while me and Nozaki along with Komachi, laugh our asses off.

The day finally ended when the guests went back home, with me in no condition to walk them home as any attempt at movement sent pain throughout my body, but Nozaki said I would be fine by the next morning. Yukinoshita borrowed some of my mom's footwear as the ones that Komachi had didn't fit her at all.

After they left, I managed to climb up the stairs to my room with the help of my little sister, and laid down on the bed. Thank god for Nozaki and her karate, or I would have seriously got a fracture of some sorts. Komachi was all the time making a guilty face while sitting next to me on the bed when suddenly a light bulb glowed above her head.

"Onii-chan, did you eat dinner before coming home?" asked my very impatient and cute little sister.

"No, I didn't." I replied as I looked up to ponder. The next second, she ran downstairs and was back with a plate full of curry rice.

What happened next, paid for all the shit that the rom-com gods made me suffer, but also, they paid way too much so I think that I owe them now.

Komachi grabbed a spoon and started feeding me. The best thing that happened to me for a long, long time. Damn, I couldn't ask for more!

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals sorry for the late update. I want to declare something here that I am on a writer's block on the clean slate. Not something I am happy about, I really wanted to push out a chapter for all you readers. It would take some time to overcome it. The only thing good about it is that, I would put all my attention to this fic. A bit faster updates if you say.**

 **Beta Reader A/N: *wink***

 **No, honestly, I'm just really tired. Beta reading is one, and I have a very long project in my school. Actually, I have two. You won't need to know it, but one is academics and one is for aerobics. So here you are with another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Update 22/4/17 Grammatical & other errors sniped courtesy of thatguywhowrote

* * *

 _My eyes opened to see a massive white room with the only contents in it being me and the bed I was sleeping on. Suddenly a short haired angel with a tennis racket in their hand came flying by towards me_

 _Hachiman... Hachiman... Hachiman... The angel kept muttering my name._

 _The angel came down and stopped next to my bed and slowly started closing the distances between our faces and soon enough our lips were going to meet when suddenly the whole room got filled with water._

 _I choked on the sudden entrance of water in my body and then the world turned black._

I woke up all of the sudden when a bucketful of water was hurled on me by my one and only imouto. She was standing next to me, a satisfied expression on her face.

"Get up already Onii-chan, it's already 8. Get up and get ready before I feed the delicious breakfast I made for you to Ka-kun."

A sea of water in my ears did not make listening to my early morning treatment any better.

I looked at my phone which showed the time as 7:59 AM 20 September 2013

I got out of my bed started getting ready. Not wasting much time in my shower, due to the kind efforts of my sister, I got down just in time to get to school and avoid getting punched by my sensei.

After eating my breakfast, which was still mine and not Kamakura's, I grabbed my bike and started pedaling towards school.

"Hey Hikigaya!" On my way, I ran into my middle school acquaintance who was as cheerful as ever. How the hell can people be so cheerful in the morning, I am sure that even faking it will be a hell of a lot difficult in the mornings.

"Yo."

"Still as grumpy as you can get eh? Well I am getting late and I am sure you are too so let's meet up sometime later. Bye Hikigaya."

She then went ahead and somehow managed to crash head first into a traffic pole.

Quickly recovering, she gave me a short awkward laugh while rubbing her red forehead and quietly continued on her journey.

After that quick stop which I wasted my 30 seconds on, I then pedaled my bike faster in order to make up time I lost.

Pedaling through the concrete jungle, I finally reached my destination. Most of the students were already in their classes so the entrance was relatively empty. There were still a couple of latecomers sprinting inside the building, not wanting to miss the little time they spent with their cliques before the start of homeroom. It's as if, they have half a god's sword inside them that gives them access to infinite energy. [1]

Parking and locking my bike in the 2nd year bike stand that was almost full, I began my journey towards my classroom.

Reaching there with still a few minutes left before classes start, I put on my headphones and began my anonymous scan of the class room. Hayama clique – check, rest of random clique – check, Ang-Totsuka – uncheck? What in the name of Totsuka is going on? A day without a Totsuka? Where will I rest my eyes on? Today will definitely be a bad day.

Apart from the disaster, I kept rotating my eyeballs to see Yuigahama averting her eyes from me and Miura sending an insane death glare to me, freezing me up for a second. Man, what have I done to her that she keeps throwing daggers at me? I'll make sure to tell my alternate universe doppelganger to not to share an umbrella with her next time it rains. [2]

Kawasaki was also present and was eyeing me from time to time with a red face. Was the photo that bad after all?

Soon after that, Sensei entered and started the class. Math, English, Japanese, so on so forth. After the last class before lunch, Hiratsuka-sensei called me into the staff room with a short hand gesture.

I followed her inside only to see her began lighting up her cigarette with a paper in her other hand. The next moment, I felt an impact on my chest that sent me struggling to steady myself.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just felt like rewarding you for your latest essay" she said with a sigh.

"That was definitely not a reward," I grunted with pain.

"And this in definitely not a good essay" she said in a matter of fact way

"Well never mind, give me a rewrite later. How's club?"

"Same old, same old. We got a request from the newcomer a day before"

"Nozaki eh? She is quite a kickass under that pretty face, isn't she?" I seriously think she is trying to relate with her. _And that will not end well. At all._

"You could say that."

"Now go have your lunch and don't forget to give me a rewrite tomorrow for that shitty essay of yours."

"Sure."

Taking my leave from the staff room, I made my way to my spot that was not so mine after all due to the recent activities. With a yakisoba bread and a can of MAX in my hands, I headed to the spot only to see another presence there with a bento in her hands.

"Yo."

"Yo."

That's all my friends. This was the most efficient form of conversation possible for humans.

"How's your leg?"

"As fine as ever, thanks to you."

"Well, you are welcome."

After sitting down on the stairs and eating my bread in a comfortable silence, I noticed another existence coming towards us. It was none other than Kawasaki coming to us with a tomato as her face. But soon after noticing another presence next to me, I saw her expression turn into a frown.

"Hikigaya, is she your friend?" She asked, her face still looking upset.

"Nah, just a client of the service club," came my quick reply and the entity next to me showed a little interest at first then went back to her bento as uninterested as ever.

The frown on Kawasaki's face quickly turned into an unreadable expression for a few moments and then she began again.

"Are you free this evening?"

Why is this question so misleading? Damn I would do anything to remove the smug expression on Nozaki's face right now.

"What for?"

"I have to go to my part time job tonight and no one else would be home so I wanted you to take care of Keika for some time."

Well, this sounds like something I can do after all.

"Ok sure," Kawasaki's face now was one of shock for some reason.

"Just like that? I thought you hated work."

"Not if it is related to little sisters."

"SISCON," came the 2.1 surround sound from both the girls near me.

"Well whatever." I am too tired to defend myself right now.

"Then I will see you later today." Kawasaki said with a quick bow and left.

Once she was gone came a quick feed from Nozaki with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I have a feeling it's not just about her sister."

"Well whatever it is, I am going to find out later today," I replied with a sigh and went back to eating.

Soon the break ended and we were on our way back to our classes.

"See you later, fish eyed alligator," Came in a quick jab from the Purple Hair-san who just insulted me all the while getting a lot of attention.

"That wasn't necessary at all." I quickly spat back in my defense which turned out not as quick as she was already gone.

After the end of homeroom, when I began to gather up my stuff, I noticed that Yuigahama had already left for club so I decided to venture off to my destination on my own.

I reached the club at my own pace with no Yuigahama speeding me up and noticed that she was missing here as well.

"Yo," I greeted the lone figure in the room that was here before me.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san is waiting for you at the rooftop bridge, she said she had to talk to you about something." she said in an unusually weak voice.

"Ok, aren't you coming?"

"She wants only you there Hikigaya-kun, you better not make her wait for long."

"Well then, I'm off."

" _Make the right decision Hikigaya-kun."_ I heard her faint voice coming through the sliding of the door. What did she mean by that?

Somehow, I could feel an unusual amount of sadness through the ice queen's voice. I wonder what the two are on about right now.

* * *

Reaching the roof, I saw the lone figure of Yuigahama looking at the orange horizon of a spectacular sunset. Why does this setting seem so familiar, yet so distant at the same time?"

While approaching her, I am constantly getting a feeling that I am going to do something very wrong in the next few minutes.

"Ah H-hikki, you are finally here," she said with a faint but noticeable blush on her face.

"Yes I am, but why have you called me here?" She started smiling at that.

"You really are a dummy Hikki.."

"I don't follow."

"I like you a lot Hikki, Please go out with me." She says with her wet eyes, waiting to explode with tears if I reject.

I am currently back to square one in this situation. Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl but she can also have a special liking towards someone and not the same to everyone like other nice girls.

Should I accept?

I know I would hurt her a lot if I decline but what if this is not right, what if it gets burnt to the ground the next day? My brain is currently full of what-ifs, calculating and deciding but then she grabs my hand and her eyes tear up. I have already avoided this once and I can't avoid it again. I don't want to break Yuigahama. I am a cynic but I am not a cruel one. The girl in front of me is practically pleading for acceptance. This may not be genuine but in the end of it all, what is?

"Ok, let's give this a shot," came my short reply and she crashed into me chest with all her force.

This doesn't feel right at all. Have I done something terribly wrong? Have I made the right decision? Well it is too late to do anything now.

I knew for a while that Yuigahama had feelings for me but they never felt genuine. The lingering feeling that I had done something wrong persisted.

"Let's go somewhere Hikki, I asked Yukinon if we could leave early today."

"O-Okay."

Just before we could leave a saw a small amount of purple running across the roof opposite to us. But before I could guess who it was, Yuigahama grabbed both of my hands. She led me to the clubroom but never let me in nor see Yukinoshita, instead she retrieved both our bags and proceeded to drag me along. As we left school, she took me to the new mall across town that I had visited yesterday, all the while never losing the smile on her face.

"I heard the maid cafe here is really good. Let's go there Hikki."

"Sure," I replied with a fake smile while trying not to make it creepy. Damn this sounds like something that Hayama would do.

Suddenly she has started acting mature and way different than an airhead would. Is she the same Yuigahama that I know?

Following her lead to the maid cafe, I was greeted by the same maid that served Kawasaki and me yesterday.

She looked at me with devilish eyes and a mischievous smile that I averted my face from.

"Welcome Master, Mistress, Let me show you your table"

We reached our spot which was ironically the same as the time with Kawasaki, with the cafe being almost full today as well for some weird reason. The maid gave us menus and was about to leave when Yuigahama suddenly ordered for both of us. "Two MAX coffees please."

The maid was eyeing me curiously after that sudden order before bowing and leaving.

"Hikki, I am going to the restroom, wait for me 'Kay?"

"Yeah sure, where would I go anyway?"

Oh shit, as Yuigahama left for the restroom, I suddenly remembered that I have to go the Kawasaki's to take care of Keika. I quickly grabbed my phone and sent Komachi a message to inform Kawasaki that I would not be able to be there tonight to take care of her young sister.

By the time I finished texting Komachi, the maid came back with our orders.

"Quite a playboy you are, aren't you –"

"Hikigaya, Hachiman Hikigaya" I finished her statement with my name, "and no, I would be the last person on earth to be a playboy."

"Well, two days, same table, same cafe, same order, different girls?" She questioned me playfully

"You could call that a humongous coincidence," I replied with a slight chuckle, "and the best of all is, that I didn't choose the place both the times."

"You are a really lucky man then Hikigaya-kun, with such beautiful girls around you."

"I don't get what you are trying to say here but I guess I may be."

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! You may call me Maid-chan! We are not allowed to tell customers personal information due to the cafe's policy."

"I get it."

"I should leave now that your girlfriend is returning," she said while going to the next customer.

"Well I guess she is." I replied with a sigh. I hate my life right now. My middle school self would be jumping with joy right now, dancing away to the music of the cafe, but the cynic in me tells me that something is wrong here.

"Hachi, why were you talking to the maid, you really are rotten aren't you?" She had a massive frown on her face. Is this the same Yuigahama or has she changed? Was my gut right this time? I was taken aback with the sudden new nickname.

My eyes widened. "I was just chatting for a bit and what is it with this sudden name change?" She blushed furiously at that.

"Ah forget about the maid. I had to mentally prepare myself for this name change, now that we are a thing. Shouldn't we start being on first name basis now? Or is it too soon?"

"We had to do it sooner or later so I don't see a problem with the sooner."

"Please Hachi, call me 'Yui'." No, dammit! Not the puppy dog eyes!

"O-Okay, Y-Yui..."

Satisfied, she sat down next to me with her head on my shoulder and started drinking her coffee. Flustered by the sudden increase in physical contact, I resorted to my Max to save the day.

In the background, I could see a maid got her foot stuck in a table next to us and fell down with the plate in her hand, then got up apologizing to everyone and leaving immediately.

Suddenly, Yuigahama- I-I mean, 'Yui' sat up."

Hachi, Lets go somewhere less crowded, I know a park near here that would be empty right now."

Yui then placed a 1000 yen note on the table and grabbed my hand, proceeding towards the park that she wanted us to go.

"That was way extra change, you know that?" I asked with shock, that was almost 600 yen extra! - Almost 600 yen "tip"!

"Never mind it is our first date, isn't it Hachi?" I never saw this side of Yuigahama before.

Reaching the park in no time, as it was almost next the mall, she took me to a bench near a manmade lake. The sky was now almost black, with a bit of hint that the sun was still there, a slight wind, indicated by the rustling of leaves and slight movement of water.

"This is my spot you know, I come here when I have a fight with mama or papa," she paused for a sigh before a smile formed on her face "But this is the first time, I have come here so happy."

After a slight pause, she started closing in to me. Her breath smelled sweet like MAX, lips quivering, eyes tightly shut, her hands grabbing me and pulling me closer. I did nothing to resist and gave in to her selfish desires.

But the moment our lips met, I felt a bucket of water splash over my face and everything went black.

I opened my eyes to Komachi standing next to me with a satisfied expression on her face and a bucket in her hands.

"Get up already Onii-chan, it's already 8. Get up and get ready before I feed the delicious breakfast I made for you to Ka-kun."

I hastily grabbed my phone which showed the time as 7:59 AM 20 September 2013.

Wait. What?

* * *

[1]- Boku wa h ga dekinai Reference. The protagonist has half of a sword of god in him.

[2]- Reference to a fellow fanfic authors story, Hikigaya's new Journey. Take a read if you haven't, its good.

 _ **A/N - Sorry Guys for the late update. Was Stuck in School stuff, still am stuck in school stuff. I hope the next update won't take 5 months.**_


End file.
